He's Back
by Chelsea Brown
Summary: Drake doesn't belive what his mom and Josh say when him and Megan find out that there real dad has heart cancer.
1. Chapter 1

Warning:  
This is my story. I dont want anybody stealing or claiming this story as there own. Thanks so much and enjoy the story

This story is based on the hit TV show " Drake and Josh ".

" He's Back"  
By Chelsea Brown

Chapter 1 Somethings wrong with mom

Drake was up on his bed playing his guitar and Josh was sitting on the couch playing video games.

" Do you ever go through a day without playing video games?" Drake says.

Josh replys " Yes a matter of fact i have!" " Have you ever gone through a day without playing the guitar?"

" Yes a matter of fact i... " then Megan comes in and interups " Drake can I talk to you?"

" Yea sure, is there something wrong?" Drake says

" I'm not sure, justed come here" Megan says

Drake gets off his bed and gives Josh a curious look justed wondering what was going on.

" Drake, there is something wrong with Mom" Megan says really scared.

" What's wrong with her? " Drake says shocked.

" I don't know I over heard her talking to someone on the phone and sounded kinda angry."

" Well did you hear anything mom said?" Drake said

" No but i'm really scared something happened" Megan said very scared

" Megan don't worry" Drake hugging her " Her boss may have made a change in something and it made mom kinda mad" Drake saying very claim.

" Yea your propaly right." Megan saying very happy again. " ewww Drake get off of me! gross! " Megan saying very freaked out.

" Sorry" Drake said.

To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Warning:  
This is my story. I don't want anybody stealing or claiming this story as there own. Thanks so much and enjoy the story.

This story is based on the hit TV show " Drake and Josh"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" He's Back"  
By Chelsea Brown Chapter 2 Mom's Crying 

Drake walked through his bedroom door, and as soon as Josh saw him he had a strange look on his face.

" What " Drake said

" What did Megan want? " Josh said curious.

" Oh she thinks there's something wrong with mom cause mom sounded angry when she was talking on the phone.'' Drake said

" It's all in her head" Josh said laughing

" Yea little girls get scared for nothing." Drake laughing also

Both Drake and Josh went out to the kitchen to get them something to eat.  
They saw there mom in the living room crying on Walters shoulder.

" Oh my god Megan was right! " Josh saying shocked

" Megan was right about what? " Drake said

" Mom is in the living room crying. " Josh said starting to get nervous

Drake went to the window that lead to the living room and saw that his mom was crying on Walter's shoulder.

" Oh my god your right! " Drake said very nervous and shocked

" I wonder what happen?" Josh said

" I don't know but im going to find out! " Drake said very postive

" How are you going to find out? I mean you can't justed go up to mom and say why are you crying? " Josh said

" I know but i'll find something out to find out what's wrong with mom " Drake said as he left going back to his room

" I don't know how your going to do it but i hope you find out how soon!  
Josh said as he looked at his mother on the couch barlely having anymore tears to cry.

Josh took one more last look and left to go to his room hoping to see his mother look happy again.

To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Warning:  
This is my story. I don't want anybody stealing or claiming this story as there own. Thanks so much and enjoy the story

This story is based on the hit TV show " Drake and Josh" .

" He's Back "  
By Chelsea Brown Chapter 3 The Plan

Josh came bursting in the room like he was mad.

" What's wrong with you? " Drake said kinda gliggleing

" Dad did something to mom I know he did! " Josh said very angryly

" Now i'm sure dad doesn't have anything to do with mom being so upset" Drake said very sure

" How do you do know? You don't even know what's wrong with mom!  
How do you know dad doesn't have part in this!" Josh said screaming in Drake's face.

" Whoa! Josh claim down! I don't know that dad doesn't have part in this. Why would he? If mom was mad at him, she wouldn't be around him. She wouldn't even talk to him. But you did see her laying on dad's shoulder, so that means he trying to comfert her." Drake said trying to explain to Josh

" Yea your probably right" Josh said " Sorry I yelled in your face"

" It's ok. " Drake said

" So have you figured out a plain to see what's wrong with mom? " Josh said.

" No but im working on it." Drake said.

" Well tell me when you get it worked out cause i want to help" Josh said

" Josh you gonna have to help me! I can't do all of this all by myself! Drake said very postive.

" Yea I know" Josh said

Megan came in and look like she was crying too.

" Megan why are you crying?" Josh asked.

" I know there's something wrong with mom and Drake don't tell me that its her boss cause i know that it isn't! " Megan said both angry and upset

" Megan i justed said that so that i could claim you down. I know there's something wrong with mom and that's why im working on a plan to see what it is" Drake said.

" Your working on a plan? " Megan said laughing

" Yea why is that so funny? " Drake said

" Drake it's going to take you a thousand years to work on a plan" Megan said laughing again

" No it won't! Im very good at working out plan's for your information! " Drake said very cocky

" Yea right! " Megan said. " Can I help you with it? "

"No Megan we don't need your help. We are campltle of doing this by our selfs. Josh said.

" Josh you know how good Megan is at these things. Let's justed give her a try." Drake said begging Josh

" Oh all right but you have to do us a favor! " Josh said

" What? " Megan said

" You have to do both mine and Drake's chores for a week." Josh said

" uhhhh all right but you better let me do all of the work! " Megan said

" All right deal" Drake said puting his hand for shake on it.

" All right then it's settle. Megan take all of these papers and take them to your room and start making some plans." Drake said

" All right I'll be right back." Megan said

Both Drake and Josh look at each other and start to laugh.

To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Warning:  
This is my story. I don't want anybody stealing or claiming this story as there own. Thanks so much and enjoy the story

This story is based on the hit TV show " Drake and Josh " .

" He's Back " By Chelsea Brown

Chapter 4 We Got It!

Drake and Josh was sitting on the couch while Megan was in her room working on the plan they were seting up to see what was wrong with there mother. 2 hours past by and they were getting curoius.

" What is taking her so long! '' Josh said very impassent

Drake nodded his head. " I don't know but she better hurry up. Were loosing time! ''

They waited a few minutes and then here came Megan walking through the door. Both Drake and Josh stood up.

" God people you don't have to stand up! " Megan said

" Did you get a plan? '' Josh said very excited

" Claim down you boob I got something" Megan said

" What is it? '' Drake said

Megan got out a suit case full of stuff and picked out very few pieces. Then she got into another suit case and pick out something very strange.

" What is that! " Drake said very confused

" It's a camera. You see we are going to put this camera out in the living room and one at her office at work. And this thing is like a microphone. If you hide this in the couch or a chair you can hear everything the person says." Megan explained to the boys.

" Wow Megan your a genius! " Drake told his sister

" I know " Megan said laughing

" So when are we going to hide it? " Josh said

" When mom and dad leave for work which that will be in about 2 hours. " Megan said

" All right then were set! " Drake said very happyly.

" Yea we are! " Josh said

Drake, Josh, and Megan put all the stuff away and put it in the closet so that there mom and dad wouldn't find it. Then all three of them sat down to watch TV till there mom and dad left to go to work. 


	5. Chapter 5

Warning:  
This is my story. I don't want anybody stealing or claiming this story as there own. Thanks so much and enjoy the story 

This story is based on the hit TV show " Drake and Josh " .

" He's Back "

By Chelsea Brown

Chapter 5

The Camera's

Drake and Josh were still watching TV as Megan got up to see if mom and dad left yet.

Megan came bursting in the room. " There leaving! There leaving! "

Drake and Josh look at her very quickly. " shhh they can still hear you!

Drake went to the closet to wear all the stuff they were going to use to see what was wrong with mom.

" Hurry up! " Josh said

" I'm coming! " Drake said

Drake, Josh, and Megan all went to the living to say good-bye and to make sure they were gone.

" Now you guys make sure you keep this house clean." Audry said ( there mom )

" Don't worry we will.'' Drake said

Megan looked outside " Ok there gone. Now get the camera out "

Drake got camera out and started to look at it.

Megan shook her head " Don't look at it you boob! Get it ready!"

" Yea like I know how to work one of these things! " Drake said

" Give it here! '' Megan said as she turned the camera on

" Ok how are we going to see and hear mom and dad when we don't have a TV hooked to the camera? '' Josh asked

Megan looked at Josh like he was stupid " I have a TV to hook it up to Josh

" Oh sorry I didn't know you did't have to be smart about it. '' Josh said

Megan was up on the living room table inserting the camera " Ok guys i think we've got it! "

" ok great! Do you have the microphone ready" Drake said

" Yup all ready! " Megan said excitly

'' Alright now we have to wait till mom gets home for work so that we can insert a camera in her office " Josh said

Drake looked at Megan and Josh with a smile " Why are you looking at me like that? " Josh said

''Why don't we go to her office right now! '' Drake said with a second smile

"We can't do that you heard mom we have to stay home " Josh said

"So she'll never find out were there if she doesn't see us. We'll justed hide behind stuff till we get to her office. Then we'll insert the camera and microphone and were out of there! " Drake said

" Yea but Drake those camera's are hard to put up " Megan said

Drake looked at Megan " So your a strong girl you can get it up "

" All right I'll try '' Megan said

Josh looked at Drake with a angry look. " Drake I can't belive you talked her into this! "

" Oh Josh you worry to much lets get out of here so we can get this over with. " said Megan

" But Dra..." Josh said interuped

" Come on! " Drake said

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Warning:  
This is my story. I dont want anybody stealing or claiming this story as there own. Thanks so much and enjoy the story 

This story is based on the hit TV show " Drake and Josh".

" He's Back "  
By Chelsea Brown

Chapter 6

Mom's Office

Drake, Josh, and Megan arrived at there mothers work about a half hour later. They got out of Josh's car and went inside the building.

" Now guys we have to be really quite! " Drake said

" I know Drake will you get a move on! " Megan said

All three of them went to hide behind a desk. Drake looked around about 3 times and went to hide behind another desk.

" Gosh when are we going to get to mom's office!" Josh said in a loud voice.

Both Drake and Megan turned around " Shhhhhhh! "

" Sorry! " Josh said

" Ok guys there mom's office. Megan go check if she's in there" Drake said whispering

Megan went over by the door and took a peek through the door window.

" She's not in there" Megan said in her the lowest voice

" Ok Josh do you got all of the stuff" Drake said

Josh looked " Yup its all here!"

Drake and Josh crawed over to where Megan was and opened the door.

" Ok get the stuff out. " Megan told Josh

Josh got out the camera and the microphone that went with it. He got the hook out that attached to the camera so that it could hang.

" Ok give it here." Megan said

Megan got a chair and stood up on it so that she could reach the ceiling. Once she got the camera out, she heard Drake say " Get down Get down! "

" why? '' Megan said confused

" I hear Mom coming! " Drake said nervous

" What are we going to do? Where are we going to hide! '' Josh said nervous.

" Hurry get under the desk!" Drake said

All three of cuddled down under the desk. barely having any air to breathe. Audry came in and sat at her desk.

" Man do I have alot of work to do! '' Audry said in pain

Josh about said something but Drake hurried up and put his hand over Josh's mouth. Then one of Audry's assindent's came in.

" Audry one of the guys down stairs needs some of your help" said the assintent

" Ok tell him ill be down there in a minute." Audry said in even more pain.

Audry finished what she was writing on her desk and got up and left.

Josh looked at Drake " Is she gone" he wispered.

" I think so." Drake said

All three of them got out from under the desk and looked around.

" Yup she gone now hurry up and do the rest of what you got to do and lets get out of here before we get caught again." Drake said

Megan got down from the chair. " Ok its all done now lets go!"

Drake looked to see if it was clear and all three of them got behide another desk.

" Ok on the count of 3 we on going to hurry up and burst out of that door ok? " Drake said

" Ok " both Megan and Josh said

'' 1...2...3! "

Drake ran as fast as he could to get to the door and so did Megan and Josh. As they got outside and looked back they had big smiles on there faces.

" We did it guys! " Drake said very happely

" Yea we did! " Josh said

" Ok now lets get out of here so we can see what mom is doing at work." Megan said laughing.

All three of them got in the car and drove off.


End file.
